The Day They Met
by LiLiKun18
Summary: A rather catastrophic play date eventually leads to a very nice friendship. Oneshot, BabyEdxBabyWin cuteness.


A/N: Ed's like 3 here, and Winry is about 4 or so. I picture Winry as just a bit older than Ed.

* * *

Edward clutched his mother's skirt, trying to hide himself from view.

"Sweet heart, you don't need to hide like that." Trisha chuckled patting his head.

Ed responded by wrapping his arms around her legs and whimpering.

"I don't want to leave." He pouted.

"You're not leaving," Trisha smiled. "Your just going to go play with Winry."

"Who's Winry?" Ed asked.

"You know her. Aunt and Uncle Rockbell's little girl."

"The yellow one?"

"Sweet heart she's not yellow, but her hair is."

"Oh..."

"Your hair is yellow too."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

It was a warm summer day, and the two were slowly but surely making their way across the rolling hills of Resembool.

"We need to go quicker." Trisha said looking down at Edward. "I left Al with you're father and I'm a little worried he won't know what to do."

"Okay." Ed sighed, letting go of his mother's skirt and instead clamping on to her hand.

"Are you gonna have fun at Winry's?" Trisha asked.

"Uhh...Umm...hmm..." Ed made a series of indecisive noises, trying to find the best way to answer the question.

Before long the two arrived at the house. Winry was sitting under a tree, apparently playing with dolls. Ed wrinkled his nose. No way was he going to play dolls.

"Hello Pinako." Trisha smiled cheerfully. "Thanks again for watching Ed today."

"My goodness." Pinako grunted as she glanced at Ed. "Has he grown at all Trisha? Maybe you should go see someone about his height, he looks a bit stunted to me.

Trisha laughed, but Edward scowled and hid behind his mother.

"Why don't you go say hello to Winry?" Trisha whispered, giving him a gentle nudge.

Ed showed that he had no intention of letting go of his mother's hand.

"I wanna stay with you..." he whined.

"Ed..." Trisha said in a very motherly tone. "Go say hello to Winry."

Ed pouted but slowly let her hand slip out of his. He then inched his way to the tree where Winry was sitting.

Winry looked up from her dolls.

"Hello." She smiled.

Edward kept his eyes down and twiddled his thumbs.

"...hi..." he mumbled.

"What's your name?" Winry asked inquisitively, getting up and moving towards him.

"...Edward..." Ed said.

"Edward?" Winry repeated. "You have a funny name."

"No I don't!" Ed shouted.

"Ed...Ward..." Winry said again. "It's funny to say."

Ed scowled and crossed his arms.

"You're tiny!" Winry noticed.

"No I'm not!" Ed shouted, his face going red.

Winry giggled. "You wanna play tag?" she asked.

"...mmm..." Ed didn't want to play tag, he wanted to go home and be with Mother and Father and Alphonse. He didn't want to be here with this yellow girl.

"Tag! You're it!" Winry shouted, tapping Ed playfully. She ran off behind the tree.

Ed stood stunned in his position not making any attempt to move. Confuses, Winry came racing back.

"You're not very good at this are you?" She said, poking his shoulder a couple of times.

Ed glowered.

"Here!" Winry smiled. "I'll be It, so you runaway."

"I don't want to runaway!" Ed protested.

"I'm gonna get you!" Winry was already charging towards him.

"AH! Stay away!" Ed cried as he ran from Winry.

The two raced around the yard, both stumbling a bit as they ran.

"Slow down!" Winry yelled.

"No!" Ed cried.

Suddenly Ed slipped and was rolling down the hill. He tumbled a bit and came to a stop at the bottom. Winry was right behind him and she pressed her hand on his shoulder.

"Tag you're it!" She exclaimed triumphantly as she raced back up the hill.

Ed didn't move, but instead began whimpering. Winry stopped and looked back at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, moving towards him.

"I w-want t-to go h-home!" Ed sobbed. He sat himself upright and began wailing. Winry stood wide eyed.

"Y-you chased m-me down the hill, and, and I f-fell and n-now my finger hurts!" Ed cried.

Winry sighed and sat down beside him. "It's ok," she said as she patted his tiny back. "We can get a bandaid, and I won't chase you anymore."

Ed continued to cry, so Winry took his hand and led him back up to the house. She found a tiny bandaid in the bathroom cupboard and helped wrap it around his injured finger.

The two were now resting beneath a tree as Ed finally began to calm himself down.

"Do you want to get some cookies from inside?" Winry asked.

Ed shook his head.

"Anything to drink?"

"No..." Ed sniffed.

The two sat quietly and watched the clouds float lazily over their heads.

"So what do you like?" Winry asked.

Ed stared at her for a moment. "I like my mommy, and my daddy, and my brother..."

"Oh they don't count!" Winry said.

"Of course they count!" Ed shouted, "Why wouldn't they count?"

"Not people you like. Like, like what do you like to do." Winry explained.

Ed thought, "I like to color."

"What else?" Winry asked.

"Nothing else."

"You don't do anything but color?

"No..."

Winry sighed. "What do you color?"

"Alchemy circles like Daddy's."

Winry eyes sparked curiously, "What's Alchemy?"

"It's like magic." Ed whispered, feeling very important that he got to explain his father's line of work.

"You go like this-" Ed placed his hands on the grass. "-and then stuff happens."

"What kinds of stuff?" Winry asked.

"Lots of stuff." Ed said. "Like flowers, he makes flowers all the time."

"Can you make me flowers?" Winry asked.

"I don't know how to." Ed said.

"What about a doll? Can you do that?"

"No." Ed sighed.

"Then how come you color all the magic circles if you can't do anything?" Winry asked.

"Cause I'm practicing." Ed said bluntly, folding his arms over his chest. "Anyways, what do you like?"

"I like machines!" Winry said brightly.

Ed's eyes widened. "What're those?"

"Their like metal stuff, and you can makes arms and legs out of them!"

"Why would people want metal and arms and legs?"

"Cause they don't got the real ones!"

Ed gasped. "There are people who don't have arms and legs?"

"Yes..." Winry said.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"They lost them."

"Can they find them."

"No."

Ed was amazed, he'd never heard of anything like this before. "What else do machines do?"

By the time Trisha made it back the sun was already beginning to set.

"Hello Pinako, how'd it go?"

"Well Ed had a little tumble, but other than that I didn't have any trouble with them." Pinako said.

"Next time I'll bring Al too," Trisha smiled. "Ed usually is on better behavior when he's around. So where is he?"

Pinako pointed with her pipe, and Trisha looked over in the general direction.

"Oh isn't that darling."

Ed and Winry had both fallen asleep under the tree, leaning against one another for support. Spread out beside them were a number of crayon drawings, many of which were uneven circles or pictures of arms and legs. There was one though of two very yellow looking blobs who seemed to be holding hands. Trisha smiled at this one. She bent over to scoop Ed up into her arms.

"Mm..." Ed mumbled in his sleep. "Don't wanna go back yet..."

"Did you have fun?" Trisha whispered.

"Mmm...yeah..." Ed said, wrapping his little arms around her neck.

"Can I go back tomorrow?" he asked.

"We'll see." Trisha smiled, and the two began on their way back home.

END


End file.
